A slave controller having stored therein an identification of a system will respond to instructions for controlling a light emitter of the device only if the slave controller can positively confirm that said instructions are received from the master controller of the system.
With the prior art a problem arises when a slave controller of a lighting device contains a system identification and one wants to bond the lighting device to a different system, with the lighting device being moved geographically or not. For security reasons access to the slave controller will be limited such, that resetting of a stored system identification to a default value is prohibited. Instead one could conceive a method in which identification numbers or labels are applied invisibly from the outside to a lighting device, which, with some effort, could be read by a user and then entered into the master controller of a different system to bond it to the different system. One could also store such unique numbers of lighting devices on a memory disc, or on a server of an Internet site. These approaches require time consuming and tedious operations for reading, storing and monitoring of such unique number. Such drawbacks are more serious in case many lighting devices must be allocated from one system to a different system or to different systems and/or the lighting devices are to be spread over several geographically distant locations.